live YOUR life
by blackwitchkarma
Summary: Mai has a plan to get Naru to ask her out. But amidst jealous rivals seeking attention of their crush and a life changing football match a new case comes up involving mirrors...
1. Chapter 1

_**Live you're Life**_

**Chapter 1**

"So I was just wondering," the boy glanced around the office nervously before returning his gaze to the brown haired and eyed girl in front of him who was staring at him with a kind smile. "Well you see," Oh just spit it out Kaoru, he thought to himself,

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogottotheparkwithmeonsaturdayafterone," he said spectacularly fast before blushing bright red when he realised that yet again what he had said was not coherent. Deep breaths, he reminded himself, "I was wondering if you wanted to go the park with me on Saturday after one," he laughed nervously as she turned to him with a speculative glare.

"Not as friends I take," she smiled brightly and when he nodded his head, wondering if this had been such a good idea, "Yea-"

"Mai you can't go to the park on Saturday," Naru came out of his office to glare at the brunette sitting behind the desk and the blonde who was standing opposite her.

"I can't?" Mai's voice rose loudly, "And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do with my free time?"

"Mai, I'm you're boss," Naru stated calmly, "Surely after working here for a year you should know my position in this company. And we've got a case on Saturday," Naru smirked slightly at Mai's indignant expression before he turned his frostiest glare on the man who had been hanging around his office for the last week. These little visits had to stop; it was distracting Mai from her work astronomically. Just look at those two sheets of paper on her desk that needed filing.

He scowled, what was with people these days. It was so hard to find good work these days!

"And you!" Kaoru paled as Naru's glare hit him, making him want to cry and hide in a corner, "If you ever come to my office again without a good reason other than to distract my assistant I suggest you find a very good hiding place because I will not tolerate your presence a moment longer," feeling slightly calmer he gestured for Mai to make him tea and as she left the room he turned back to the trembling boy, "You will stay away from Mai! She deserves someone better than a trembling idiot who didn't make the football team and only gets a B average,"

Kaoru swallowed in alarm, "How did you know all that?" he wondered if this guy was like one of those FBI guys in those American films that knew everything about everybody.

"It is my responsibility to know who is hanging around my assistant at all times and their motives towards her," Naru glared dangerously, "Your motives will only distract her more than she already is," the last glare sent the young man packing rather quickly.

"Naru? Where did Kaoru go?" Mai asked as she came out into an empty office where her potential boyfriend had been just a minute ago. No where in site she sighed, it seemed Naru had scared away another of her 'friends' away.

As she handed him his tea, she wondered which boy she should bring with her next to annoy him further, maybe he would actually just ask her out to stop them from coming around like Ayako said he would sooner or later. But it had been five months since she had suggested this method and though he was certainly less calm than he had originally been there didn't seem to be any signs of progress.

Oh well, I'll just bring in that footballer Captain Izuru tomorrow, she thought, but if this keeps up I'll have no one left to make him jealous. Naru, I wish you would just ask me out already, she muttered inwardly.

* * *

**Ok for anyone who thinks that Naru is out of character (which he is) it's only because for the last five months he's had a constant stream of boys in his office asking Mai out, and he's getting thoroughly annoyed. LOL**

**No idea where'm going with this, so wish me luck**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: This is set kinda weird. Mai still thinks that Gene in her dreams is Naru so she doesn't know about him, ok. But Gene talks and visits Naru sometimes. Ok..... commence reading!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

_5 months ago_

A growl of curses came out of the young lady's mouth as she typed up the second pile of paperwork and stored it onto the database for future reverence. The young lady in question was in fact Taniyama Mai who at seventeen years old and working under her employer for one full year was depressed and considering terminating her contract with Naru the extremely annoying narcissist jerk.

She had confessed to Naru, he left.

She got a new job, he rehired her.

She catered for him everyday, he ignored her.

Honestly, she just couldn't understand what his problem was. If he didn't return her feelings, he could at least act more of a friend to her, or at least that's what she thought. Boys really where a mystery, or at least the quiet ones were. Her mum had always said to watch out for the quiet ones!

"What's bothering you?" Ayako asked as she entered the office, loaded down with shopping bags only to come to face with a large scowl on her friend's face. Ayako liked to think of Mai as the little sister that she never had and had gotten to know her very well so seeing the girl with a sulky face she knew at least the source of her unhappiness. "What has Naru done now?"

"He-" her explanation was cut short as a certain office door opened and out popped a certain Narcissist boss who she just so happened to have a crush on. He stared at the two for a second before sighing and going back into his lair deciding it was beneath his time to tell off the part-timer and the irregular for using his office as a cafe.

"_He_ is what's bothering me!" she hissed silently as she left her desk to sit beside the older woman on the couch. "You keep telling me that he likes me but he won't do anything," Mai sighed exasperated before turning to Ayako with teary eyes, "Is it me? Is there something wrong with me that he won't go out with me? Am I not pretty or good enough for someone like him?"

Ayako stared at the seventeen year old girl wondering if she was on pot or just being plain melodramatic but staring at Mai, she realised the girl was actually being serious about the questions.

"No!" she said slightly sharp, "There's nothing wrong with you Mai! Boy's would line up to go out with you if you stopped acting so love-struck all the time. You," she smiled triumphantly at Mai, "need to make yourself available,"

"Available?" Mai asked curiously, wondering what the priestess had come up with while slightly excited as well.

"Exactly! I'm sure all the little boys in your year love you or you're at least in good terms with them. Why not ask them out or to perhaps call around the office," Ayako smiled maliciously, "Perhaps make Naru realise what he's missing?"

Mai pondered it over. A couple of the boys did owe her a few favours and she had been asked out a couple of times. Maybe having a boyfriend while making Naru jealous wouldn't be such a bad idea. That's if he would even be jealous in the first place, which Mai did doubt but what the heck, she'd give it a go.

***

Naru sighed yet again as he stared at the computer screen. He just couldn't get his mind off one small problem, why was Mai not in the office to make him tea? Sure Yasuhara had come in earlier and done all of her work but where was she?

Naru groaned, over the last two hours he had considered phoning her house phone at least ten times to make sure she was alright and had only dialled the number once but there had been no answer.

The door opened to the office and before he could even get out of his seat to see who it was his office door opened to reveal the girl whose whereabouts he had just been puzzling over.

But when she stepped into his office, he did get quite a shock. Instead of wearing her usual skirt she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with three inch black heels and a black dress top with one sleeve off the shoulder.

"Mai," he paused for a second in shock before putting back on his cool collected face, "where were you this afternoon and who is that?" Naru stared at the guy who stood behind his assistant. Taller than her by two inches with black hair that covered his face he looked like a younger smaller version of Lin.

"Oh this is Ichijo," Mai said smiling at the boy before turning back to him, "And we were at the park and we're going to dinner now. I just came in to check that Yasuhara covered me for today. He did, didn't he?" Mai frowned slightly at the disturbing possibility that he may not have.

As for Naru, he was having a heart attack! She was on a date and not with him? Hmmm, interesting! Wait a second, this isn't interesting, Naru scowled, this is just another distraction for her so she won't get her work done. He had the intense feeling to lie and say that she had to do work that Yasuhara hadn't done but he knew that that was dishonest. And besides, did it really matter that she was going out with someone? While his heart said yes he forced his brain to say no and so telling her to shut the door on the way out he began to think.

For Mai, having a boyfriend would affect both her work and school life. It just wasn't the best decision Mai could have made for herself and as Mai's boss he would just have to break up her and her boyfriend and whoever else she decided to go out with. It was for her own good, he thought ignoring the nagging feeling of guilt lying in the pit of his stomach.

Shaking his head he sighed, if he wanted to break them up then he would need to find out more about his opponent, no not opponent, his victim. Sighing because he realised he would have to break his promise to his mother, Naru quietly clicked on his computer and began to hack or 'access' as he liked to think of it, into the school files on the student Ichijo.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the outer characterness of some of these guys but it is so hard to try and write about Naru and his feelings and thoughts. Honestly when I look at it, the guy would be like an iceblock if I didn't oc him a little. It's so hard to write from his viewpoint grrr. Well tell me what you think, so after this little background info chapter we will now progress on! FORWARD MARCH!!!!! ------------**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Izuru stared at Mai in front of him as she smiled at him shyly. Those cute brown eyes pleaded with him and he found himself oddly compelled to help her.

"So wait a second," he told her, "You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend and go to your office with you to help you out," he stared at her thoroughly confused.

"Yeah that's about," Mai smiled at him happily and he forgot what he had been about to say.

"So I have to pretend to be your boyfriend," not that that will be too hard, he thought.

"Yeah," she cringed slightly and her cheeks flushed as she avoided eye contact with him, "Look you don't have to do it if you don't want to,"

"So I get to meet this boss of yours," Izuru asked, the guy who made all the girls in school go gah-gah, even Mai, "And I take it then, that your trying to make him jealous,"

"Eh no," the tips of the girl's ears went red from embarrassment, "No not really. I just… Yeah," she finished off lamely.

"I'll do it on one condition," Izuru said triumphantly knowing that Mai would agree, not thinking of later moments. "As your fake boyfriend I get to deem what's proper to make your boss jealous,"

"Sure, sure," Mai nodded enthusiastically, "Thanks Izuru, you're a real friend," she smiled before running off for class leaving Izuru standing staring after her.

Smirking to himself he realised that Mai's boss had just given him a brilliant way to make Mai see she liked him. God knows he'd tried telling her enough times but she never seemed to understand what he was really saying to her.

***

"Naru," Lin spoke quietly coming into the boy's office and closed the door behind him, "You're going to have to come out of the office sometime or other,"

Naru didn't even spare him a glance as he stared at the computer, "I'll be out in a minute,"

Sighing Lin left the office and Naru brought back up the page he had been reading before Lin came in. One Izuru Fujioka, head of the football team, straight A student, popular and a good personality. Naru frowned, trying very hard to find some reason why this boy shouldn't be with Mai apart from he wouldn't allow it.

And what was with the influx of boys chasing after Mai? Had she changed her perfume recently?

Shaking his head Naru sighed and logged off, deciding it was time to meet his new challenger.

Stalking over to the door he opened it fluidly and walked briskly out into the reception. Mai was by her desk laughing but she stopped when she saw him enter, her face turning hard as she glared at him.

Getting this out of the way quickly Naru said the two words that would take his assistant out of the room, "Mai tea," with a scowl the girl left the room in a huff while secretly smiling to herself. The reason she'd chosen Izuru around after so long was that Naru was getting complacent, thinking he just had to look menacing to veer off her suitors but Izuru was one of her best friends and tended to be very protective of her. If Naru told him to stop hanging out with her he wouldn't take it well and be deliberately defiant against his wished.

Although Mai wouldn't get to see what would happen directly she'd roped Lin into placing a tiny camera on her desk to film the proceedings.

Finishing making the tea she stepped back into the reception and was happy to see Izuru casually lounging on the back of the couch as he stared down a cold Naru. Upon seeing her he straightened up and walked over.

"Mai, I have to go now. Something came up with the squad so we need an emergency meeting," he said loudly before bending down to her level and whispered into her ear, "Do you trust me?" Mai nodded her head, wondering why Izuru would ask such a question until his mouth came down on hers and then he was gone out the door leaving her standing in shock after him, a blush coming into her cheeks.

Izuru… Izuru had just kissed her. Mai's mind went into overload as she processed what had just happened. The twinkle in his eye as he stepped away from her and the small smile on his lips as he saw her dazed look and how she'd liked it. Kissing him.

"Mai!" Snapping back into reality with a gunk Mai turned to face her boss.

"Sorry Naru," she muttered as she poured him his tea. Totally unaware of his livid expression and his eyes holding fear as he watched the happy expression on her face.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long. Who knew that school could give you so much homework???? Sheesh, and on top of that Mum wants me to study!!! Can you believe it? LOL Looks like Naru's got some competition with a backbone. Finally!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mai sighed as she sat down on her sofa and turned on the television. It had been a long day, a very long one. Especially with Naru going into a hissy fit at her after Izuru left.

With unconcealed curiosity she pressed the AV button on her remote and selected the video challenge and before pressing the play button she opened her bag of popcorn.

"Mai, tea," the unmistakable voice belonged to Naru, and even now, hours later, Mai felt herself get annoyed at Naru demanding a cup of tea, instead of asking politely.

She watched herself huff before walking out of the screen and towards the kitchen. This was the part she had been looking forward to the most. Finding out what Izuru and Naru had said to each other while she was out.

But if she thought they were going to get into a verbal spar she was quite mistaken.

Silence dragged on the tape as the two boys stared contemplating at each other, neither blinking or making eye contact as they sized each other up. Mai watched fascinated as a vein on Naru's neck began to twitch and Izuru's left eye lid moved up and down slightly.

Sighing with exasperation and wondering why most of the boys in her life were so stubborn she grabbed the remote and fast forwarded.

A buzzing started and Mai pressed play.

"-I don't know what your intentions are towards Mai but-" Naru started but was cut off.

"My intentions are none of your concern, outside of work, you have no place in her life and therefore no authority," Izuru said calmly and leaned back against the couch calmly watching Naru.

"True, but as her boss I am allowed authority over things that affect her ability to work to the best of her capabilities and having a boyfriend is definitely one of those factors so I will have to ask you to leave," Naru persisted.

"But you're not telling me as her boss to leave the office. You're just jealous that you don't have the guts to ask her out like anyone else would," Izuru smiled triumphantly when he realised he had struck a chord with Naru and Mai couldn't help but smile with him. He really was a good friend.

Naru seemed speechless for a moment, "Why would I be jealous, she's an employee, not a potential girlfriend,"

Ouch, Mai gasped, to hear that come from him definitely hurt! The mean emo guy!

"Well if you're not jealous then I'm sure you'll have no problem with us going out together," Izuru smiled again, "But if you do have a problem, I'm sure it could solved with a small football match, presuming you know how to play football that is," Izuru smirked.

But the conversation ended before Naru could answer back as Mai watched herself re-enter the room and with baited breath Mai watched Izuru step closer to her. Watching from the outside at her flustered face and dazed eyes she almost laughed at her expression. Yep, Izuru was definitely a brilliant friend… guy… acquaintance?

None of these words seemed to fit him…

Mai pondered and could only find one word that suited and with shock she realised that she actually liked the sound of it.

Boyfriend.


End file.
